The Shinigami's Little Sister Can't Be This Cute
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: A signal from HQ sends the KoPs on another search mission: to find the Namae no Nai that lives in the hometown of the Kousaka family. Ichigo has been chosen to go undercover as the eldest child, Kyousuke. Watch as he goes through the trials of Kirino.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHINIGAMI'S SISTER CAN'T BE THIS CUTE**

**CHAPTER ONE: ERO-GIRL**

KLK: Welcome, to my newest story in the KoP saga. My first story using Ichigo Kurosaki as the character the story revolves around. Anyway, the story is. . . the KoPs have been given a mission to check out if the soul of a Namae no Nai has been found in the body of Kirino Kousaka. Ichigo is told to keep the girl in check, so he takes over the body of the girl's older brother, Kyosuke. One day, when he finds a DVD for a child's anime and opens it up to find a younger-sister-older-brother hentai game, he realizes that he has opened a world of drama for his so-called little sister and he.

Kiactu: The pairings are -

Ichigo/harem.

The harem includes: Kirino Kousaka, Ayase Aragaki, Manami Tamura, Saori Bajeena, Kuroneko, and more. Oh, and **KoP Leader Kiactu does not own Ore no Imouto nor Bleach.**

**CHAPTER START**

It was another day in the Kousaka household. Kirino Kousaka sat on the sofa, talking to her friend on the phone as her brother Kyosuke entered the house from school. The older boy headed into the kitchen to fix himself something to drink while his sister chatted it up on the phone. Kyosuke sighed as the sour-like sweetness of the orange juice traveled down his throat.

Kyosuke was a sophomore in high school, getting out in two years. He had orange hair that spiked in all directions that was lighter than the women in his family, which shocked his mother and father as he was born. There was never a gene in their families with that color of hair, but they loved him just the same. Well, he was sure that his mother loved him. His father was a strict policeman who wanted nothing but order in this house. Order that Kyosuke never really cared for.

Kyosuke had a secret that nobody in his family knew about. Secretly, he was Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper sent by his KoP teammates to investigate the rumors of a reincarnated Namae no Nai. The other KoPs were all stationed within the town, going to the same school as the boy.

Anyway, "Kyosuke" walked up to his room, intent on getting some shut-eye when he suddenly realized that he had forgotten something. "Ahhh, shit," he said to himself. "I forgot to put the OJ back in the fridge!" He ran out of his room at top speed, just to run into Kirino as she was going out. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled at the boy. "Maybe you should've watched where you were going, brat," Ichigo said in retaliation. The two haven't really gotten along ever since Kirino hit ten.

Ichigo looked down to find that something had landed on the floor next to his foot. "Hmmm, Hoshikuzu Witch Merle?" he asked. "What the fuck is a children's anime doing in this house?" He picked it up and was about to take it upstairs when his mother suddenly appeared. "Ah! Kyosuke-kun?" his somewhat adoptive mother said as she watched him curled up in what appeared to be a fetal position. _Son of a bitch_, he silently cursed.

"Um. . . I was just practicing what Kiactu taught me," he said nervously. "You know," his mother deadpanned. "I was just talking with someone about a special student counseling that's just become popular. Maybe you and Kiactu can go get seen about." Elsewhere, Kiactu started to get mad. "Why the hell do I want to beat up on Ichigo now?" he asked.

Ichigo just realized how hard his predicament would be when Kirino found out, though for some reason, Ichigo didn't really care. "I think I studied a little too hard," he said, still holding that position. "Well, that's obviously a lie," the woman in front of him said. "I mean, your childhood friend, who is at the top of the class, is your tutor, right?" Ichigo sighed. "Yeah," he let out. "Kyosuke," his mother called out, "please do not read a hentai in front of the door." Ichigo sighed. _This is even worse than embarrassing. At least she didn't ask about what I was _reading_._

Ichigo was now on his bed, too embarrassed to even come out of his room. "Goddam mission," he growled to himself. "Who even thought that a Namae no Nai would come to a world like this? And who would even watch something like this?" Inside the case was an hentai game called Let's Love With Little Sister. That was when all of a sudden, the light covering on the ceiling opened up. "Nani?" Ichigo asked as Kiactu, Naruto, Percy, and Sora appeared. "Yo," Kiactu said. "We just decided to drop in. Where did you get the hentai?"

"It's not mine," Ichigo defended himself. "Yeah, sure," Kiactu mocked, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure your can't-decipher-work-from-home dad has a secret stash of porn somewhere." Naruto snickered out loud, causing the orange-haired Soul Reaper to glare at him. "What is it, Demon Brat?" he growled. But, somewhere in his mind, he was thinking of a situation with Yuzu and Karin having something like this, as well as Kirino.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kiactu called with a serious tone. "What's with you not liking Kirino?" The Shinigami looked towards the boy. "It's just that. . . she's too popular for her own good. What is she going to do when the world just flashes in her eyes?" Kiactu stared at the boy.

"We protect her and the family," Kiactu answered. "It's what we do in the KoPs. You can't be single-minded that she will get in trouble." After giving that statement, Kiactu closed his eyes, though none of them could see it. "What if she gets raped?" Ichigo asked. "What if something happens that leaves her paralyzed from the waist down?" Kiactu opened one eye. "You can do something about it. After all, you are a Soul Reaper." That was when Kyosuke's mother popped in on them. (**AN: Reference to a depressing fic about Karin getting raped by an older student, though the kid isn't as old as Ichigo. The author just left it hanging when Karin tells and tries to run away, only for the kid to find her and I think he's about to kill her. Don't worry, Ichigo knows who the kid is anyway.**)

"Ara?" she asked. "Kiactu-kun? Naruto-kun? Percy-kun? Sora-kun? When did you all get here?" The four mentioned tried to make up an excuse when she noticed Ichigo's light fixture was messed up. "Oh," she called out. "You should at least come in the front door. It's a lot safer." Kiactu looked at her weirdly. "Safe? Life's not safe without a little danger!" he yelled in excitement. The woman sighed. "At least fix his lights when you leave," she answered.

"Sure thing, Kousaka-kaa-san," Kiactu said. The woman left a few minutes afterward before Kiactu turned his attention back to Ichigo and became serious, yet again. "Find out who owns that disk. I smell the scent of a Namae no Nai over it." With that, he jumped up through the space. "Just so you know," Percy called back to the Shinigami. "It's always the person who looks guilty. Though, I wouldn't really pin the blame on your father nor mother."

As Ichigo went down the steps for dinner, he noticed that Kirino was on the ground, looking for something. To be honest, she looked like a little kitten that lost something. "What are you looking for?" he asked, trying to help the girl. "Why do you want to know?" she yelled at him. "And I was just trying to help," Ichigo sweatdropped. "Whatever."

That night, at the dinner table, as Kirino's asshole of a dad and mother. That was when Ichigo began to hatch his plan to see whose movie that was. "Hey," he said. "Kiactu's gotten himself into this kiddie anime phase. Something about a Starlight Witch something or another."

"That boy finally got out of his Chlorine or Fishcake phase and into an even worse one?" his father asked. See what I mean? Asshole. "It's Bleach and Naruto, Father," Ichigo deadpanned. Ichigo never saw eye to eye with the father over certain reasons: one, he was a complete dominatrix, and two, he was straighter than a straight line. _So, that obviously rules off Mr. Kousaka, Mrs. Kousaka doesn't look jittery at all, but what about. . ._

Kirino was quiet, not even saying a word. "Anyway, thanks for the dinner," Ichigo said, walking away from the table. A few hours later, after he had taken a shower, Ichigo had a towel around his head and was still rubbing the moisture out when he noticed that someone was in his room. He took his fullbring out of his back pocket, about to activate it when he opened his door to find Kirino with her ass in the air. "What the hell, Kirino?" he asked, turning his head away from the girl's rather shapely derriere. "If you wanted the disc back, all you could've done was ask!"

"It's not mine!" she yelled. "I just found it on the street!" Ichigo looked towards the trash can. "If it's not yours, than you won't mind me throwing it away, right?" he asked. The girl's eyes widened for a minute, before she quickly looked away. "I don't care," she said. She didn't notice that Ichigo had thrown it towards her, until he said, "I have no use for it. Keep it, throw it away. Hell, give it to Kiactu for all I care."

She caught it before walking out, but not before asking Ichigo a question. "Do. . . do you think it's strange?" Ichigo had to think about it before deadpanning. "Of course not," he said to her. She turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I have a best friend who can speak to any animal and it trust him. Of course I'm not going to judge that you watch porn." He scratched his chin as a blush came onto his face. "Because. . . I will admit that there are things that I watch as well. (**AN: Yeah, Orihime's boobs jumping from side to side every time she tries to run - . - Though I have to admit, I would watch those too. Plus, Rangiku flashed him, though he didn't really look. Just took a peek.**) Plus, I never make fun of anybody, unless unintentionally."

"I. . . see," she said, turning away. Ichigo turned his back, waving his hand when all of a sudden, the girl grabbed a finger. "Hn?" he asked, looking at the girl over his shoulders. "Are. . . you really serious?" Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. The girl reminded him of a mixture between Karin and Yuzu: serious one minute and playful the next. "Well," Ichigo said, "since you told me your secret, it's only fair that I show you mine." He then pulled out his Substitute Shinigami badge before putting it close to his chest. In a flash of light that Kirino covered her eyes in, Ichigo's fullbring armor formed over his body.

Kirino stared at the boy in front of her. No longer was her dopey, high-school brother in front of her, but a young man with orange hair a deeper shade than hers, hard brown eyes that stared back at her, and some kind of skeletal armor over his body that extended up to his face like bandages on both cheeks. "This is my fullbring," he explained. "When a human has Shinigami blood in their genealogy, they are sometimes given powers that rival that of _real _Shinigami called fullbring. My fullbring is this armor you see now and my katana, which forms out of the badge you saw me use." He then pulled the hilt that appeared on his badge, drawing a long black blade. "I haven't really given it a name, because I just need it to jumpstart my real powers.

"Anyway, good night, Kirino," Ichigo said, reverting back to his normal self. He then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of when he had his powers last. He closed his eyes for shut eye. Into the night, he was woken abruptly by someone climbing onto his body. When he opened his eyes, his little sister was straddling him. When he tried to close his eyes again, she bitch-slapped him. "What the hell, Kirino?" he yelled, holding onto his cheek. "Shut up, baka!" she yelled back. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for you to be a good girl and go back to bed?" Ichigo asked. "Owww, that really hurt! Now I know how a pervert feels around you!" Kirino blushed. "This. . . is the only chance I have," she told him, biting on her finger. "I want you to come into my room." Ichigo's eyes shot out and he tried to keep his heart in check. "Oh, gods," he breathed. "You aren't talking about. . ."

"No. No, not that!" she quietly whispered. "You're my brother!" Ichigo raised his hand. "Technically, I'm just using your brother's body. I'm not your real brother. But still, it's like if you were messing around and got pregnant by your brother." But, he still followed the girl. They both entered the room, Kirino inhaling deeply before exhaling in a cute chibi fashion. "I need advice about this," she asked of Ichigo. The Shinigami then leaned back on the bookcase, trying to catch his breath.

"I've never given advice before," he said. He had noticed that his prop began to move before picking it up and moving it himself. Inside the hidden compartment was thousands of incestual doujin, mostly about little sisters. "Well," Ichigo said, rubbing his eyes. "It's official, you're more of a hentai than Kiactu."

"I should really tone it down on little sisters before I end up an even bigger pervert than he is," Kirino dissed on the boy. "Hey," Ichigo said. "He tries his best to keep his inner pervert in check."

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" could be heard from above before Kiactu dropped Ichigo with pressure. "It'll be a cold day in hell when a young baka like you just decides to call me a pervert!" He stopped when he heard Kirino call his name. "Hey, Kiactu," Kirino asked, "is there a reason why you cover up your eyes?" The boy looked at the girl before responding shakily. "Of. . . of course not! Why would you say anything?"

"Well, for one," she said, getting into the boy's personal space, "you never seem to care to brush it out or style it up." Kiactu sighed before looking her deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to see my eyes?" he asked. When he got a nod, he began to reach for a few strands of the hair blocking his face before putting them back. "Would you look at that? Sora seems to be calling."

With that he up and left out the window. Kirino angrily bit into her shirt as she watched the boy leave. Ichigo was quietly recovering and looking at the girl's collection of little sister hentai. "Wow," he said, visions of the girls nude and in indecent positions fresh in his mind. "There is just _sooo _much porn." He then noticed that she was dancing around with a box in her hand and sweatdropped. _She's just too into this_, he thought. "Well, I'd better get going. Let's finish this next time, but in smaller doses, okay?"

Somehow he tripped, and she started to get closer. "Ano. . ." she said. "Our session isn't complete yet." She looked extremely cute while doing it (**AN: Seriously, the girl gets _really _cute when she tells her brother to stay**), so Ichigo knew that if he fought anymore, the girl would probably begin to cry. "I really have to go, Kirino," he told her, trying to scoot back. "What are you running away for, then?" said girl asked. "I'm not running away," he argued. "I just really got to go to sleep." She surrounded him so that he wouldn't scoot back. "Liar!" she yelled. "You are trying to run away!" _How do I tell her to look at the situation without sounding mean_, he asked, trying to stay back. She then thrust a game into the boy's face. "When you see a game like this, you think that it's good, right?" she asked. Ichigo gave her a confused look, wondering what this had to do with a game. _Woman, I'm pretty sure you're trying to rape me! What the hell does this moment have to do with a game?_

"Okay," Ichigo answered. "You really like to Little Sister type games, huh?" She smiled before nodding her head. "I see. . . So that's why you have all of these games?" The girl nodded, her eyes having sparkles in them as she told the Shinigami that she loved the fact that the little girls in the games called her older brother names. _Does this NOT say anything to you? _Ichigo thought, tilting his head sideways.

"Little sisters should have black hair and ponytails!" Ichigo thought of how she had brown hair. . . "And they should be neat and clean!" . . . And how she crossed her legs while wearing short skirts and talked loudly on the phone. . . "And it makes you want to protect them!" Ichigo wanted to bang his head against the wall for thinking about how his surrogate little sister had straddled him just to wake him up. "Just give them hugs and everything!" Ichigo sighed before wanting to go into the kitchen, find a frying pan, and bash his skull in until he lost consciousness.

"It's just so ADORABLE!" she said, smoke billowing off from her head. Ichigo stood back, wondering if he should have brought a fire extinguisher. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling that this is the thing guys would want to buy?" Ichigo responded, really thinking about it. Kirino turned her attention to the boy. "I mean, in my home dimension, there's this boy named Keigo who seems like a major pervert. So I would expect him to try this."

That was when a thought had crossed his mind. "Wait!" he thought aloud. "How did you get this much money to pay for these games?" Kirini put her index finger in her mouth and thought of a certain someone and her side job. "I'm a model, and Kiactu helps me out when I come up short. No one else really knows about my habits except you, me, and Mr. Mystery Eyes." Ichigo sweatdropped at the name the girl had given Kiactu before noticing that she was dancing around with a eroge game against her petite chest and stars in her eyes.

He zoned out at the fact that she was still talking before he found himself on the floor and with Kirino in his lap with a dejected mood. "But, it's just a matter of time before I'm going to get caught by Tou-san," she said, absentmindedly stroking Ichigo's thigh. The Shinigami laughed at the statement before looking down at the confused girl. "Do you think that Jiji will catch you?" he asked, a smile on his face as tears of laughter rolled down his cheek. "It's not like the end of the world when you find out your daughter is an otaku. What people do and what they choose to believe are two different things. Even the most devout Christian will kill another one, though one of their beliefs is to never kill."

Ichigo smiled as he placed his hand on top of Kirino's head. "I'll fight whoever needs to be fought in order for you to do whatever you want to be," he said with a wink. The girl then had a cute moment and gripped his hand, severely creeping Ichigo out to some degree, though he knew that she was grateful. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. ". . . Okay. . . " he voiced out. "Could you. . . stop? For someone who 'doesn't' have a crush on her older brother, you sure seem to act differently."

Kirino took offense to that. "WHAT?" she asked. "Stop being so creepy! 2D and 3D are two separate things, so don't make it seem like you want them to merge! Just get out of my room!" She went on to push the boy out, but not before handing him a game to try out.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: That took a few months to actually think up. But I hope you all enjoy it. Took me forever! And I write the things as close to canon as I can by actually reading as I write! Even though I know I skipped some parts, you guys will enjoy them, I assure you.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING OTHER PEOPLE**

Prince: This is the newest chapter of **The Shinigami's Sister Can't Be This Cute**, where Ichigo takes Kirino to the meeting for otakus such as herself. This chapter will introduce the other KoPs into the plot as well. Which means that Naruto Uzumaki, Sora, Percy Jackson, Rin Okumura, and of course, Kiactu Maheem will appear within this chapter. When Manami calls Ichigo Kyou-chan, know that no one in this world (with the exception of Kirino) know that this is not really Kyosuke, but Ichigo in his body.

Kiactu: Pairing from the first chapter will stay the same, since this manga seems to have all of the girls flocking to Kyosuke in canon.

**CHAPTER START**

The next day in school, Ichigo laid his head down upon the desk and waited for the rest of the Kids of Prophecy to show up. _That girl and her Imouto games_, he thought to himself. Last night repeated itself in his mind, making him comment on how cute the girl was. He tried to get the memory out of his mind when someone decided to comment on him feeling tired all of the time. "Are you feeling tired?" a feminine voice rung through his ears. Ichigo looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and glasses looking over his shoulders. "Yo, Manami," Ichigo greeted the girl half-heartedly. "This is how I always feel. It's no big deal." He grabbed his bag and stood up, putting said object over his shoulder. "I was waiting on Kiactu and the others, but it seems that they aren't here." He clicked his teeth before walking off. "That bastard better compensate for making me have to wait on them. Come on, Manami."

The girl picked up, skipping behind the boy. It was a well-known fact that Manami had a crush on Ichigo's host body. "Did anything happen?" she asked as Ichigo walked the girl home. The Substitute Shinigami looked at the girl, as he was confused as to what she was asking. "I'm just asking about the reason why Kyou-chan looks so wiped out. If it's okay with you, please tell me."

"It has nothing to do with you," he told her. "Don't worry about it." Manami pouted. "It has everything to do with me. If I was depressed, would Kyou-chan just say 'It has nothing to do with me' and act like he didn't notice anything, like the others?" That was exactly what Ichigo _wouldn't _do. After all, the KoPs would never turn their backs on someone in trouble, but he didn't want to seem interested. As it was now, if Ichigo got involved with yet another woman, it would make it seem all so troublesome, to quote an acquaintance of Naruto's. ". . . Troublesome woman," Ichigo sighed, walking on. Manami was blushing up a storm and told Ichigo, who responded that he wasn't really complimenting her. "And where the hell did those dog ears come from?" he pondered.

"And it's not that much of a big deal, Kirino just wanted to ask me about some advice," Ichigo sighed. "Advice . . . from Kyou-chan?" the girl wondered. She wagged a tail (to which somewhat still made Ichigo wonder where she suddenly got animal parts from –_Maybe her ancestors mated with a dog demon and produced an heir that was able to hide their extra appendages? _–) and then responded, "I was not thinking about how reckless that was." Ichigo's eye twitched as a vein popped out before clocking the girl on her skull. "I just listened to what she had to say and helped her out with her problem. I don't know what's so wrong about that."

Manami smiled, rubbing the knot on her head from Ichigo's strike. "But there are things that you want to do for her, right?" she asked. Ichigo exhaled. "Of course," he said, facing away from Manami. Said girl caught up and they walked back. "You're so nice, Kyou-chan," she commented. "No I'm not," Ichigo told her, a ghost of a smile on his face. _This girl is just so . . . troublesome. I wish she lived in our world, instead of this one, though. But it may not be. She's human while I'm a Substitute Shinigami. Somewhat a Shinigami, but still._

"Anyway . . . How are your studies going? Do we need to study together again today?" Manami asked. "Sure, I guess," Ichigo told her. "This store came out with this new Monaka flavor, maybe we could study after eating that," Manami blushed. Ichigo looked at her for the fourth time today. "Why are you so nice today?" he asked. "Well, I thought that if I couldn't help Kyou-chan with his sister, I could at least be nice." Ichigo surprised the girl by wrapping her up in a hug. "Thanks . . . Manami-chan," he smiled, making the girl blush as she stepped back from Ichigo.

"It's what I do, Kyou-chan," she smiled back. Ichigo turned around after feeling a glare on his back to see Kirino hurriedly whip her head to her friends, though he couldn't see a smile on the girl's face. The cold glance she gave him sent shivers down his spine. "Those girls were really cute, weren't they?" Manami said, not noticing the shivering Ichigo in front of her. "They're so lucky to be young."

"What are you talking about?" her companion asked. "You sound like an old woman. Aren't you in high school?" Manami sniped back an insult at the boy before explaining that she meant that the middle school students of today were more refined. (**AN: Tch, obviously she needs to visit America. Our middle school students are brats and young douches.**) "You're okay just the way you are. It would be boring if you changed."

"Jeez, even though you call me a dull kid," Manami commented. "But Kyou-chan is pretty average, too." Ichigo shouted out in indignation that he didn't want called by that, especially not by someone like her. _Really,_ he thought. _If you _DID_ change, then things wouldn't be safe. I would miss walking home with you. You would have more friends than me, and might even grow up and get married to someone that's not me._ He held out his hand and glanced back at Manami, smiling. "Don't ever change, Manami," he told her. Manami blushed before grabbing his hand and letting him squeeze it. _I wouldn't be able to take it if you were to change and leave me behind. I have to restart my powers . . . to protect you . . . Kirino . . . everyone._

Once he got back in the house, Ichigo ran up to his room before hopping on his computer.

**SHINIREAPER is online.**

**PrinceoftheFallen is online.**

**SHINIREAPER: Kiactu, I need to go back. I found a resolve for helping the people of this world.**

**Prince: . . . Ichigo, if you go back, you'll be betrayed by one you call a friend. You are the one in charge of Kirino. If the soul in that girl is corrupted, this world will fall into darkness.**

**SHINIREAPER: I won't let that happen. Let Naruto send a clone to occupy. He can act like me for long enough.**

**Prince: . . . Sure then. Go ahead. I'll open a portal now.**

Kiactu kept his word and opened a portal, allowing Ichigo to go back to his world and train.

**THE NEXT DAY (A WEEK IN ICHIGO'S WORLD) (AN: Now, Ichigo is up to date in his power.)**

Another male that looked strikingly similar to Ichigo host body woke up the next morning in a room as bland as the Shinigami's. _Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It's pretty weird to say this about myself, but I'm an average high school student. _"Must have studied all night last night. I'm extremely tired." He pulled off the covers, showing the camera a pair of panda-print panties pulled on a young girl of about ten years old. The culprit change positions, showing that her shirt had started to rise up over her stomach and came close to exposing her slightly flat chest. "Sh-Shiori?" Ichigo yelled before a glint came in his eye and he kicked the girl out of his bed.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Ichigo was kicked out of his seat. "What the hell?!" he yelled, falling on his head. "Why did you do that?" He immediately shut up at the killing intent Kirino had rolling off of her. "What are you doing to Shiori-chan? Why the hell was your first choice 'There's no use arguing, so kick her out of your bed.'?!" Ichigo rubbed the bump starting to form on his head. "I didn't want to appear weak to my sister!" he yelled. _Though I seem to be Kirino's toy out here in reality._

"Did you say something?" Kirino asked. "Jeez, even though I'm trying to teach you . . ." Ichigo glared at the girl before sighing. "Just tell me what to do. I'll try again." Kirino got into his face. "You say that now, but are you really planning to do it later? I want to hear what you really think!" Ichigo tilted his head. "There's no way I can, right?" Kirino asked why, only for Ichigo to retaliate. "Do you want to see a scene of a brother and sister doing **THAT** together?" Kirino looked confused for a second before _really_ thinking about it. A sudden image of her and Ichigo with locked hands and their lips a centimeter away from one another went through her mind. Her mind overloaded and she blushed before calling Ichigo a voyeur. "What kind of nonsense are you saying?! Just because it's an eroge, it doesn't mean that it's all about **THAT**!"

"I thought that was what it was _all_ about. You can't spell EROGE without ERO," Ichigo reasoned. "Whatever," Kirino huffed before telling him that because the game was 18+, there were things that he would be able to do. "Since it can't be helped, I'll give you a game that's rated everyone." Ichigo sweatdropped as he was thinking that she should've given it to him from the start. "If you want an honest opinion, why don't you ask your friends at school?"

Kirino blinked before looking away, making Ichigo question if she really wanted to talk about that. "I forgot that it would mess up your rep," he said aloud. "I'm going to the library sometime today. Maybe I'll play one there, so lend me your laptop." At the library mentioned, Manami tried to get Ichigo's attention (in which she succeeded) and asked him if he had gotten far into it, yet. "I was just thinking about some things," he reassured her. "Tell me," Manami demanded. "Maybe I can help."

"I don't need some old lady's ancient wisdom," Ichigo snickered. Manami pouted, shouting that she was a young 17 yr. old in high school still. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to get mad," she told him, still pouting. Ichigo smiled. After all, this girl's presence always just seemed to calm him down. "This just an example, but what am I to do if I want to make a friend who shares a common interest . . . without getting caught by Kirino."

"What is this? A trick question?"

"I'm just saying. This is an example." Manami's magic dog ears appeared before wagging, as she just had an idea. "Have you ever heard of social networking services, Kyou-chan?" she asked, now reverting back to normal. Ichigo tried to think of it before nodding. That was when it clicked and he dropped his fist into his open palm. "Ahaha! That's a great idea, Manami-chan!" He yelled. "SHHHHHHHHH!" the librarian yelled. The Substitute Shinigami frowned.

Kirino was surprised at the fact that she was in the entertainment district. "There's no reason to go out and explore it now, Kirino. You should at least wait until after the meeting," Ichigo told the girl. "I know. I know," she told him, looking at him with a cold expression on her face. "And don't stand too close to me. People will think we're dating!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Well, the least you can do is giving me some credit," he told the girl. "I'm the one who translated this idea to you, since I do have a trick or two up my sleeve." Kirino glanced back at her faux-brother. "Oh, you mean that boring girl." Ichigo let a frown go across his face. "Don't call her a boring girl just because you don't know her." Kirino scoffed before asking why he was taking up for her. "If you keep talking about her like that, I'll leave. I need to take care of something anyway."

"Yeah yeah," Kirino told him. "Whatever. It's not like I know her or like I really care." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Should I comment on your friends, ojou-sama?" he asked in a mock-respectable voice. "Are they the friends who would sooner disown you if they found out what your pastime really is?" Kirino said nothing as they walked on to the meeting place.

"I just didn't like how you were being so mushy," she told Ichigo on the way to their destination. _I wasn't being mushy_, Ichigo thought. _Is there something deeper into this?_ Once they got there, Ichigo turned around. "I have something to do. You should go on by yourself."

"Wait . . . Your consultation . . ." Kirino pointed out. ". . . Will have to wait. I was just to bring you here and be done with it." That was when the girl grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt. "Come with me," she told him. "There are a lot of guys into this thing and I may be the only middle school student here." Ichigo sighed, draping his left hand over his eyes. "Don't worry. If anything, Kiactu and the others are in there waiting for something to start up. If it does and it looks like someone is getting to close to you and you look uncomfortable, I asked Kiactu to get you out of there, as well as beat up whoever tries to touch you and make you feel uncomfortable.

"Besides, it's a club for all girls, isn't it?" Ichigo asked her. She argued that it may be a cover up for some major serial rapist/killer who likes to prey on little girls. "I'll go in there with you then. My street cred wouldn't allow a girl like you to get attacked."

"How'd you get street cred?" Kirino asked.

"Uh. . . It's too troublesome to explain."

**FLASHBACK**

_Ichigo watched as a group of what seemed to be street thugs tried to hassle a girl. Said thugs paid no attention until he walked past, grabbing the girl and pulling her with him. "Oi, what do you think you're doing! We're not done with her!" one of the thugs said. Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and started dialing numbers before holding the phone up to his ear. "The cops won't do anything to help you! We run these streets!" another one yelled._

_ "Hello, General Hospital, I'm going to need . . ." Ichigo started to count the thugs there and smiled when he reached an even ten. ". . . Ten ambulances. And you had better make it snappy." He closed the phone with a smug smirk upon his face. That was when the thugs threw punches at him._

**FLASHBACK END**

"And that is how I got my street cred." While Kirino questioned her "brother's" story, Ichigo read the information given to the both of them. "I don't think there's an entrance fee, so I could probably get in and watch over you, in case of trouble as well." He walked in front of her and opened the door to find out that it was a . . . "Maid Café?" Ichigo asked when a girl about year younger tried to serve him. "What is your name?" she asked. "You're pretty cute, onii-sama."

Ichigo tried his best not to say anything out of place as he saw that the girl showed a lot of cleavage. _'Probably to bring in a lot more customers, the perverts_,' he thought to himself. He picked a table as the girl stood by his side. "What would you like to drink, onii-sama?" she asked. "Um . . . some orange juice would be nice," Ichigo answered. He smiled, making the waitress blush as she walked off to bring his drink and left him with the menu.

Ichigo kept his eye out for his teammates and saw Kiactu and the others across the restaurant. He looked around before motioning them over. "Finally," Percy said. "Do you know how long it was before you came in here?" Ichigo sighed before looking at the dark-haired boy. "Yeah, about ten to twenty minutes ago. What caught your briefs in a twist?"

"Percy can't handle when over two girls come to flirt with him," Kiactu stated, Naruto and Sora agreeing with him. "What?" Percy asked. "At least I'm with one girl at a time. You three just get more girls with the worlds you visit while Sora and I are the only ones with one girl at a time!" Said three scoffed. "That's because you both don't have that Grand Master Pimpin' that the three of us have. It's like the Three Musketeers; I'm Aramis, Naruto's Porthos, and Ichigo's Athos."

That was when the girls from Kirino's group showed up. "Wow," Kiactu said, staring at one of them. "That girl has the form of someone from Ichigo's world. Well, her chest size has to be a little smaller, but if she added a few stuffing, she could pass as Orihime with darker hair . . . and those ridiculous swirl glasses." Kiactu spit up at the next thing he heard. "Good gods, what have middle school students like her been eating?" Percy asked. "It took a few years before Annabeth grew into a figure like that."

He was then scolded by the maid for spitting up his drink and the guys from the table over glared at him, but not after he glared back. "Damn teenagers thinking they scare me," he mumbled. "You do know that you sound like an old man, right?" Ichigo commented.

"Fuck you, Ichigo."

The guys noticed that all through the group meeting, Kirino didn't say anything at all. She would glance over to the group of guys, but talked a bit with another girl before becoming gloomy. After the meeting was over and the girls (plus the KoPs) left, Kirino went over to sit with Ichigo. "So, how did the meeting go?" he asked, watching as the girl just sat there. "You tell me," she said. "I couldn't meet with anyone who shared the common interest as me. What does it feel like to have friends that don't criticize what you like doing?"

"Well, I just tell them to go fuck themselves and leave with a middle finger," Ichigo stated. "I'm kind of the badass in our little group. Naruto's the lovable idiot with a heart of gold, Kiactu's the leader who doesn't really do anything that settles favorites (if you ask me, he tortures us all), Sora's the guy who always finds a way out of any situation, and Percy's . . . the wildcard of the group." That was when Kirino kicked Ichigo in the shins. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled in pain as he hopped around on one foot. "Idiot," Kirino called him. She hit him upside the face with the claw she had gotten as a present from the group's leader. "Why'd you let Kiactu spit up his water like that?"

"Don't blame me for Kiactu's reasons!" Ichigo growled as she pulled on his strawberry hair. "Pisses me off," Kirino said to herself. "Pisses me . . . off." That was when a new voice spoke up. It was the young woman who had the figure of a high school student. "HEEEEY! KIRIRIN!"

They both turned to face her. "Saori-san!" Kirino answered. "That boy was in the restaurant earlier," she commented. "Could he be . . . your boyfriend?" Kirino smacked Ichigo in the stomach as she denied it with a blush. The Shinigami bent on his knees before falling over. "Damn," he gasped, trying to suck in oxygen quick.

He got back up as Kirino tried to tell her that she was his sister. "I can see where she did get we were boyfriend and girlfriend," Ichigo answered. "I mean, we don't exactly look alike. Our personalities clash often, and I'm not sure if you are my sister or not." She glared at her faux-brother, who smiled back. "So I'm pretty sure no one would mind if we did act like a couple." He wrapped his arms around Kirino and put his forehead against hers and began to draw closer to her lips when . . . He let go and laughed. "You actually thought I was going to kiss you," he laughed some more at the red that her face seemed to have gotten.

"Baka," Kirino called him, still blushing red. She hit him with the claw again. "Would you like to go with me and Kiririn into the second round too?" Saori asked. "I'm not sure," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I don't mind, but it's up to this one." Kirino pouted as she was now the center of attention. "Fine," she told him. "I'll come with for your sake."

Ichigo snickered to the side.

"Then let's get going! Follow me, Saori Vageena!"

Ichigo deadpanned. _'Really? Her last name is almost vagina?'_ he thought to himself. _'I bet Kiactu's going to have a field day with that one.'_ She introduced the last member of their group, a girl there dressed in a black dress like one of the villains from one of Kiactu's manga about women. "This is Kuroneko," Saori introduced. The girl's red eyes (must be contacts, Ichigo thought) stared at the Soul Reaper and he smiled nervously. "You are obviously hiding something from me," she answered. "Your eyes are dark as the night."

"You're joking," he said. _There's no way she can see that I'm part Shinigami_, he thought to himself. He got a good look at the girl before realizing she did look like someone who could use black magic. He guessed that the girl might be the one Kiactu warned about. "So, what do you think, Kyosuke-kun?" Saori asked. "Just throw out the social niceties and have fun?"

"Um . . . Manager-san," Ichigo tried to get out of this. "Just call me Saori." She was getting a little too close to him. "Names like Saori with that body, huh?" Kuroneko asked. "It's like a disgusting otaku from several years back." That was the description of Kiactu a few years back. You had to make do of something with that many years of being alive. Ichigo tried to take up for the girl, only to get a huff out of Kirino and Kuroneko. "You should do the same."

"Why do I have to apologize? I didn't make fun of the girl."

"Why are you dressed up like that? You look like you're going to a hook-up party in Shibura," Kuroneko told Kirino. "At least I don't look like some failure of a Suigintou cosplay," Kirino backfired. "I am the "Queen of Nightmares" from Maschera." Ichigo tried to stay up to date with the things these girls were flying back and forth, but he didn't want anything to do with this. The two released killing intent, though Ichigo sweatdropped as it was like looking at two kittens fighting over a fish head. "Those two are so amiable. They've seemed to already have broken the ice," Saori commented with a closed fist.

"Are we looking at the same thing?" Ichigo asked. "Anyway, we didn't come here to fight. Why don't we just decide on another topic?" But that just got the two into another fight about which was better, Stardust Witch Merle or Maschera. Immediately Ichigo wished the others were here as he knew this was going to be a long introduction lunch.

"Would you two please stop fighting over an anime?" he asked. "It's just a cartoon thing really. I actually enjoy Adventure Time with Finn and Jake." They both looked at him. "You mean that American-made cartoon about a boy and a magically shape-shifting dog?" Kuroneko asked. "I'll pass. I don't like looking at something so stupid," Kirino answered.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. '_At least Kirino's found a way to get me out of therapy with her._' He seriously hated looking at her face as she tried to get him to go back to doing what she wanted. "I must really thank you," he told Saori. "So you noticed? I'm the same size as Fujiwara Norika." Ichigo tried not to think about it . . . much, but he tried to tell her that the statement wasn't the one that he thought of him.

"What makes you think I'm actually this talkative," she told him and immediately he saw that she was just another lonely girl. Though Kirino and Kuroneko shot that thought down quickly. Ichigo sighed. "If it's any consolation, I would like to meet you after this is over," he said with a smile on his face. Saori blushed before accepting his proposition. After that Kirino and Kuroneko kept arguing over their topics of interest, oblivious at the world around them.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: I have to end this here and continue it on the next chapter as I have to go. The library's getting closer to closing and I have to wait until Wednesday to get my mobile hotspot. So until then, Ciaossu!


End file.
